


A bed to warm

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roomates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Nico is a thing of beauty and Jason has a hard time saying no.





	

There are many things you should not do with a guy which whom you have to share a room with for the rest of the unforeseeable future. 

Allowing said guy to crawl into your bed, especially after a night out, easily makes the top of that list. Moaning quietly while said guy greedily kisses and bites at your neck, or tilting your head to the side to give him more room, Jason thinks, is definitely somewhere up there as well.

 

The problem is that Jason is weak, and that Nico is a thing of beauty and Jason has yet to learn to push him away whenever he comes home late and decides Jason’s bed seems much more enticing than his own.

In the beginning, the faint taste of alcohol on Nico’s tongue had made Jason hesitate, but if Nico really regretted this once he was sober again, he would not be coming back this often, would he? And even so, Jason knows Nico is not much of a drinker. He’ll hang out with friends and have a beer, but hardly ever anything more than that. Pretending it is only drinking that makes Nico want this, do this again and again however makes it a little easier for Jason to pretend this is alright.

 

Jason’s hands find their way under Nico’s shirt now, skimming over soft skin and lean muscle. He can feel the knobs of Nico’s spine, and if he traces higher, the outline of Nico’s ribs. His skin’s a beautiful olive tone, and at night, when it’s only illuminated by streetlights or the moon outside their window, Nico looks downright otherworldly.

A shiver goes through Nico as Jason runs his fingers over Nico’s skin and Jason can’t help a smile. By now, he knows where Nico is most sensitive, knows where he craves touch.

Thumbs brush Nico’s nipples, pinch them lightly with another finger, and Nico bites down hard on Jason’s shoulder in response. It is not a warning as much as it is encouragement,and Jason takes it as such. 

His own shirt is already discarded somewhere next to the bed, leaving Jason’s skin bare and vulnerable to Nico’s every whim. Jason find he doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

 

Nico’s lips leave Jason’s shoulder only for the fraction of a second, and only so Nico can lean back and pull his shirt over his head. Jason doesn’t waste any time, he moves closer, hands on Nico’s waist, and presses his lips first to Nico’s throat, then lower. He bites Nico’s collarbone playfully and sucks a hickey just below it, then finds one of Nico’s nipple with his lips. It hardens to the first touch of Jason’s tongue, and Nico moans, shivers above Jason.

 

His head is tilted back, his chest vibrates underneath Jason’s lips with every little sound that leaves his lips. Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t love this, didn’t love to touch Nico and make him come apart, regardless of the way it makes his heart ache every morning after. The only thing he can do is find Nico’s shoulder, bite and kiss until it leaves a mark, knowing that at least this piece of him is still going to be with Nico in the morning.

 

A second later, Nico’s hands are on Jason’s shoulders again and are pushing him back until Jason’s head hits the pillow. Nico is much stronger than he looks, much stronger than most give him credit for, but Jason doesn’t mind being handled a bit, especially when he’s rewarded with this sultry grin on Nico’s face.

 

“Jason.” Nico whispers. His hands trace down from Jason’s shoulder over his chest, then his abdomen. He is coming closer, their lips almost touching by the time Nico whispers: “I wanna fuck you.” 

 

_ That _ makes Jason hesitate. It’s not only the bluntness of the statement or the thought that maybe Jason has misjudged how drunk or sober Nico really is tonight. Jason hasn’t… not with a guy at least. Jason would be a liar if he claimed he hasn’t thought about this before, or that he doesn’t  _ want _ Nico… he isn’t sure this is the way. Jason has never been able to say no, not to Nico at least.

He doesn’t say anything now, just looks at Nico and pulls his lower lip between his teeth. His mind is racing, weighing the options... 

Nico’s hands find the waistband of Jason’s jeans, but he doesn’t open them, just settles his palms there. Nico’s waiting, Jason realises, for permission. Jason knew already Nico was not the kind to push Jason into something he didn’t want a hundred percent, but even so this is reassuring.

 

Logically, Jason knows that this is a bad idea and that he should tell Nico no. If this is what Nico wants from him, wants to have the last thing Jason has to give, Jason needs more than Nico crawling into his bed whenever he’s feeling lonely at the end of the night. 

 

What Jason does instead is nod.

 

Nico grins, slow and pleased, and gets off Jason. 

For half a second, Jason thinks Nico’s changed his mind, or that all he wanted was  _ to hear _ Jason would let him go this far, but then Jason realises all Nico is doing is grabbing something from a box under his own bed across the room, 

 

Jason’s half pushed up on his elbows when Nico comes back, the grin on his face unwavering. He pushes Jason’s legs apart so he can settle between them, dropping whatever he’s brought onto the covers next to their legs. 

 

“You’re pretty when you blush.” Nico purrs as he leans over Jason, both hands coming up to cup Jason’s face. He hadn’t realised that he was blushing before, but he certainly is now. 

 

Nico comes closer, brushes his nose against Jason’s. It’s such a strangely affectionate gesture that Jason doesn’t know how to react, but Nico doesn’t give him time to do so anyway. He leans in and connects their lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. By now, Jason knows his face must be burning and Nico can probably feel the heat underneath his palms.

 

Their lips stay locked together, kisses traded back and forth, but Nico’s hands begin to wander again. He’s squeezing Jason’s pecks as if he’s a girl, then laughs against Jason’s lips and moves on lower. By the time Nico’s fingers fumble with Jason’s fly, he breaks away from Jason’s lips too, moving his own along Jason’s neck again as he works Jason out of his jeans.

 

It’s a struggle, and a little awkward if Jason is completely honest, but they manage and Jason kicks his jeans off the bed. His boxers follow a moment later, practically torn off with much less care. This isn’t the first time Nico’s seen him naked, or seen him naked and  _ hard _ , but even so Jason feels much more vulnerable this time. He knows that he is blushing, all the way from his ears down to his chest, but Nico doesn’t seem to notice.

 

Nico is humming, tracing his palms up Jason’s thighs. He seems to be enjoying the sight, which only results in Jason blushing more. Nico takes a hold of Jason’s dick for just a moment, giving it a few, lazy strokes. Jason lets himself fall back, questioning again if he should be doing this, and why he  _ wants it  _ so much even though he  _ knows _ he’ll end up with his heart broken.

 

Clearly unaware of Jason’s inner turmoil, Nico keeps touching. He runs his hands along the inside of Jason’s legs now, spreading them further, then bending down so he can press a few small kisses to the insides of Jason’s thighs.

 

“You tell me when I’m too rough.” Nico mumbles into the skin, so muffled that Jason needs a moment to even process what Nico is saying, and then it only sends a new wave of heat through him. If Nico knew that Jason had never gone all the way with a guy before….

 

Fingers find their way between Jason’s legs, dry, and Jason feels a second of unreasonable panic when they brush over his rim. Nico  _ wouldn’t _ , would he? Jason is not an expert on this, but he knows it won’t work  _ dry.  _ He has not signed up for this to hurt.

 

“Relax.” Nico murmurs, kissing Jason’s thigh again. He sounds amused, and when Jason risks a glance in Nico’s direction his suspicion is confirmed: Nico is having a hard time not to smile at Jason. “You don’t think I’d hurt you, right?”

 

Jason finds it in himself to shake his head and let himself fall back against the sheets. Then, he hears Nico chuckle and the sound of a bottle uncap and releases a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. 

 

“Been a while?”

 

The only thing Jason can do in reply is hum weakly. Nico doesn’t know then, hasn’t noticed yet that the reason for Jason’s nerves was a lack of experience rather than recent practice. 

Jason should tell him, should ask Nico to either stop and wait for another time, or to at least not wreck Jason completely, but before he gets out even the first word, two slick digits brush over his hole again.

 

Jason tenses, shivers, then relaxes again. Nico, without much of a warning, takes that as permission and eases the first finger inside. It burns, vaguely. It’s not a feeling Jason is used to by a long shot, but at the same time he wouldn’t describe it as bad either. There’s a hint of pleasure there, and something inside Jason wants to chase it.

 

Nico won’t wreck him. Not unless Jason asks him to at least.

 

“Geez, you’re tight.” Nico whispers, but he sounds pleased by that fact. Jason isn’t sure this is a good thing.

 

He’s not quite moving his finger inside Jason yet, but he is tracing and  teasing Jason’s rim with his thumb right where it’s wrapped around his finger. It’s such a simple touch, but the strangely good feeling it brings alone is enough to make Jason moan quietly.  

 

Tomorrow, he will have time to regret this. Right now, it is hard to bring himself to push Nico away.

 

Nico is gentle when he begins to move, which should not be as surprising as it is. Judging from the little hum and purr-like sounds coming from Nico, he’s enjoying this a lot. Or maybe it is just the anticipation of what comes after.

Jason has an arm thrown over his eyes to hide his red cheeks and block out the picture of Nico between his legs. His lips are parted by quiet little moans again and again, even though he tries to keep them in.    
It’s starting to feel good,  _ really good _ , more and more so as Nico coaxes him open. Maybe this hasn’t been so bad of a decision after all… and Jason  _ wants  _  this, as much as he knows he probably shouldn’t.

 

“Think you’re ready?” Nico asks quietly. 

 

He is nuzzling against Jason’s thigh, his fingers moving steady and easy, twisting and scissoring in a way that makes it unreasonably hard for Jason not to buck his hips or move along with Nico’s fingers. There is no burn anymore, none of the sting that accompanies another finger joining before.

 

Jason moans shakily instead of giving a response because even if he thought himself capable of proper words right now, he doesn’t really know if he’s ready for this, both physically and emotionally. He doubts it will hurt much, not after how thoroughly Nico has taken care of him the past minutes, but even so…

 

Nico must have taken the moan as encouragement though, as he pulls away from Jason slowly. Clothes ruffle and the bed dips as Nico shifts his weight. Jason pushes himself up just in time to see Nico fumble with a condom wrapper, finally succeeding in getting the contents where he wants them to be.

 

He looks up from the task, winks at Jason, and hides a cheeky grin behind the now empty wrapper between his teeth. Jason doesn’t look when Nico puts the condom on, he isn’t sure he can take that right now.

 

Jason’s aware he must look a bit like a mess. His hair feels sweaty and he knows his thighs and cheeks are sticky with lube since Nico didn’t really care much for the mess he was making. Even so, Nico looks at him like this mess is all he’s ever wanted in life, and Jason’s stomach flops before he remembers Nico’s admiration has probably something to do with the fact that Jason is about to let Nico fuck him, rather than any romantic feelings lost between them. 

 

“I’ve been wanting this since I saw your stupid pretty face for the first time.” Nico admits as he pulls Jason closer by his thighs, running his palms up along them and pushing them further apart when Jason is right where he wants him to be.

 

Jason doesn’t have an answer, just bites his lip before he says something he’ll end up regretting. Like, that he has  _ wanted _ Nico since the second he’d known him, but evidently in an entirely different way, or that he wishes Nico would want him when both of them are sober and around each other in the daytime. It’s not the time for those kinds of thoughts, and Jason has to force his gaze away from Nico so none of them will slip past his lips.

 

“Jason.” Nico’s voice is gentle, surprisingly so given how aroused he must be, and his words are followed by a similarly soft touch of fingers to Jason’s cheek. “You sure you want this?”

 

This is the moment Jason should say no, although that would be a lie. He should tell Nico that this was a bad idea to begin with and that yeah, at another time and under different circumstances he’d be up for doing this again, preferably after a date, even. 

The truth is though that Jason doesn’t think he’ll ever get to that point and that if this is the only time he can have Nico this way, he doesn’t want to let it slip away.

 

So Jason nods, leans into the fingers cupping his cheeks, and puts his best impression of a smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah. More than you think.” It’s dangerously close to the truth, but it’s the best Jason can say right now.

 

Nico smiles, his thumb strokes over Jason’s cheekbone and then he nods.

 

Nothing could have quite prepared Jason for the sensation of Nico pushing in, or the fact that he won’t look away from Jason’s eyes when he does so, that he won’t take his fingers away from Jason’s cheek and won’t stop caressing Jason’s face in little repeating patterns. 

Jason hasn’t signed up for Nico’s sudden softness and as much as he loves it, the feelings triggered by it bring him down a dangerous path.

 

Nico’s other hand has gone from guiding Nico’s dick in to holding up one of Jason’s legs to ease the process. Nico’s thumb strokes repetitively over Jason’s legs, raising it up high enough that it’s easy to press a kiss to the inside of Jason’s knee.

 

It doesn’t hurt, Nico is going slower than Jason suspects he really needs to, and apart from a slight burn Jason doesn’t feel anything other than a fullness he wouldn’t be able to put into words if he tried.

 

“Fuck.” Jason whispers breathlessly when Nico bottoms out, shifting and adjusting to this new sensation. 

Nico smirks, runs his thumb along Jason’s cheek again, and leans down to kiss him once more.

 

This time, Jason doesn’t stay quite so passive. Nico’s buried inside him, he’ll live if that makes Jason a little bit more affectionate than strictly necessary. Both of Jason’s arms wrap around Nico’s neck and shoulder, and he kisses back with much more vigor than he has before. 

 

Jason would not call himself impatient, but he begins to writhe underneath Nico and try to roll his hips after hardly a minute of heated kisses traded back and forth. He feels Nico grin into the kiss, feels Nico squeeze Jason’s leg that’s still being held up, and then  _ he’s moving _ .

 

Nothing could have quite prepared Jason for that either. It’s a delicious drag and pull first, before Nico snaps his hips forward and Jason has to break the kiss to gasp for air. It’s good, better than he’d expected even, and Nico grins like he knows it.

 

At first, Nico’s pace is slow, easing Jason into the foreign feelings. Nico’s lips run over Jason’s jaw, his neck, staying  _ so close _ all the while and Jason is glad for it. It’s not all gentle throughout, soon enough Nico’s teeth graze Jason’s skin again and he’s thrusting harder too, both hands either on Jason’s waist or leg now to keep Jason where he needs to be.

 

It makes Jason’s head spin, and he feels terrible for the people in the dorm next to theirs because there is no way he can keep quiet. Nico’s whispering into Jason’s ear, his skin, words all muffled and yet losing none of their effect. It’s a mix of praise and filthy little promises of all the other things Nico wants to do to Jason, and how  _ good _ he feels and how easy he’s taking it.

 

Maybe, had Jason knows it’d feel like this, he’d have taken initiate himself long before tonight.

 

One of Nico’s hands pulls at Jason’s arm, unslings it from Nico’s shoulders. At first Jason’s confused, until Nico pins Jason’s hand down to the bed, his own palm running up Jason’s forearm until their fingers touch and Nico laces them together. 

Does this count as holding hands?

 

“Jason.” Nico groans quietly, his hot breath fanning over Jason’s neck with the word. 

 

Nico’s free hand finds its way between them, finds Jason’s cock hard and leaking precum between their stomachs. The angle is awkward and Nico has to pull back from Jason a little to allow him to actually start stroking Jason too.

The first touch alone makes Jason keen. He hadn’t realised how neglected his cock had felt up until this point, but now that Nico’s hand is moving up and down along his shaft, pleasure is practically exploding in Jason’s gut.

 

Jason stutters a curse and looks up at Nico. His dark hair almost obscures Nico’s face, but his eyes are just as piercing behind. Jason’s heart skips when their eyes meet, when Nico smiles and speeds up both his thrusts and his hand on Jason only more.

 

After that, Jason doesn’t last long. It’s a familiar pressure building low in his belly, and Nico knows how to make him fall apart, knows the cues when Jason is getting closer to his release. 

 

Nico’s hand only moves faster when his thrusts turn more sporafic, signaling he won’t last much longer himself. He pushes faster, harder, twists his hand around Jason’s cock and curses quietly under his breath.

 

Jason’s hips are moving along with Nico’s as if this wasn’t the first time they were doing this together, as if they’d found their perfect rhythm a long time ago already. 

 

Nico curses again, squeezes Jason’s hand. His jaw is clenched, eyes shut tightly. Nico is absolutely beautiful, Jason thinks, and leans up to pull Nico into an admittedly awkward kiss. 

It’s messy, but it’s all Jason needs: his release crashes over him like waves over a shore. He’s gasping, twitching, and something akin to Nico’s name falls from his lips.

 

Nico doesn’t take long to follow after that, a few last thrusts and then he stills inside Jason, buried as deep as he can go. His hand slips from Jason’s groin, squeezing Jason’s waist instead. A strange part of Jason wishes he could feel it, could feel Nico come, wishes the condom wasn’t in the way.

 

Jason’s breathing hard, even though Nico did most of the work. Nico is pulling out slowly, and Jason hisses at the uncomfortable feeling by his oversensitive backside. The condom is tied off and discarded somewhere on the floor next to the bed, and at this point, Jason half expects Nico to stand up and leave to sleep in his own, clean bed.

 

Instead. Nico flops down, half next to and half on top of Jason. His face is hidden against Jason’s neck, and one arm thrown over Jason’s waist. The afterglow makes everything a little fuzzy, so Jason doesn’t think when he turns onto his side and pulls Nico closer, tilts up his head and kisses him gently.

 

Nico doesn’t shy away, but kisses back instead. His arms wrap around Jason and he hums quietly. Neither of them says anything when they pull away, but Nico cuddles close once they break the kiss. 

 

Maybe, just this once, Jason will actually wake up in the morning and find Nico still with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai kids, if you wanna find out how to support me & my work or go yell at me in my askbox, you'll find my tumblr at [percyinpanties](http://http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com/)


End file.
